User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome! "Archive" When making Archive pages for your talk page, you need to put User talk:Buffymybasset/Archive 1 you didn't do it on your last one, so you just basically made an actual article kind of, not one that gets linked back to your talk page, if that makes sense. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) That Buffy contest I put on my Blog ends this evening at 7:30am. I really hope I win, well at least like have a chance of winning though. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you. :) Even though kind of the more better prize is the iPad, If I do win I think I'll be more excited over the Buffy Box Set. I really like that show now. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Yep I made Admin!!!!! I haven't been spending any real time on the Hogwarts rpg wiki anymore, I still help out with technical stuff, but currently I've been spending more time on the Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki. That's actually why I've started spending some time perusing this wiki, one of my characters is a daughter of Hecate, and I've been trying to get spell and potion ideas. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) episode articles heyyy....so do we want to stick with infoboxes that look like "Something Wicca This Way Comes" and change others that look like "The Seven Year Witch?" Frankly, I think the former looks a lot neater and a whole bunch easier but if we wanna do something different the latter kind of reminds me of the co-starring lists at the end of each episode "Character Name --- Actor Name." hmmmm or mix them up? No, that wouldn't look right, would it? bwahhaha get back at me :) Gracias!!! --Nicknameguy 17:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) For some reason this made me smile. What's going on in that head of yours hun? Nicknameguy 17:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) hahaha lady i am hearing you loud and clear :) hahahaha Royal Wedding Hey; you are American; do you know about the Royal Wedding? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : I thought only Britain was getting all excited about it but apparently most of Europe and some of America are. We got flags in the Newspaper -.- . I am not even that excited. Friday is going to be a mayhem. Have you seen the kind of security they are doing? The whole perimeter of London is guarded by our Soldiers, motion sensors under the church. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Sniffer dogs. -.- :: They are yeah because you do not have a royal family :/ England sell Royal Family Condoms (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Background We will put everything back (: It is just for the month of May. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Easy..Kinda. xD Go to the Wiki you want it done it and go to the search box, search "Wikia.css" and a page should come up, go to edit scroll down to the end of it and add WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} and it should take the "Added By" away. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Background It is the wiki, we are trying to fix it but the Wiki Staff are working on Coding so it is interfering at the moment (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : It is here as well (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)